


Starlight

by kelly_chambliss



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-night observations from Janeway and Kashyk.</p>
<p>Written in September, 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 1999, I fell in love with the character of Captain Kathryn Janeway of _Star Trek: Voyager_. On the day I did a web search of her name, I changed my life forever, because one of the hits I got was for something called "The JetC Index." It was fanfic, all sorts of fanfic, glorious fanfic, terrible fanfic, explicit fanfic. I was hooked. I read voraciously for some weeks and then finally decided to try my hand at writing a story of my own.
> 
> I ended up writing probably a couple dozen VOY fics between 1999 and 2002 or so, with another few written a bit later. All are Janeway-centric. The stories are scattered in various places, so I thought I might as well gather them all here at A03.
> 
> "Starlight" features a character from the episode "Counterpoint" -- Inspector Kashyk, a Devoran (alien species) whose people are on a mission to exterminate all telepaths. He and Janeway had tremendous UST and inspired countless fanfics. This one is rather over-the-top, but it captured my feelings about the pairing at the time.

 

## Morning - Kashyk

I watch her in the starlight as she sleeps.

The sheet twines round her like a lover, concealing, revealing.

Her skin is pale; her breasts are full.

The fingers of one hand curl next to her face like a child's. She smells of sex.

She's lovely. In the starlight.

When she awakens, it will be different.

A whore in the morning disgusts me.

 

 

 

## Tomorrow - Kathryn

I watch him in the starlight as he sleeps.

He is dark against the white sheets.

Against me.

His arm rests across me. Strong. Warm. Possessive.

Male.

He smells of space and starships and sex.

He is compelling, a palpable presence. In the starlight.

Tomorrow, it will be different.

Tomorrow, he will be a shadow.

Tomorrow, I will have won.  



End file.
